In the Future
by Asiralk
Summary: Una amistad que intentara superar los obstáculos del tiempo y la distancia para prosperar.¿Años separados podrán cambiar las cosas? Sakura se sentía muy sola hasta que se reencontró con su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Not another day**

_ Mami! Puedo salir a jugar?- hablo tiernamente la pequeña de cabello rosa a su madre, poniendo ojitos de Borrego.

_ Bueno, no hay problema siempre que desayunes primero- respondió esta, sin poder negarle nada a su pequeña cuando hacia esa cara.

Era un sábado cualquiera en la vida de Sakura, levantarse alrededor de las 9, suplicar salir a jugar, desayunar y no volver a casa hasta que no la llamaran a comer pasado el mediodía. No se tienen demasiadas preocupaciones cuando se tienen 8 años.

Termino su leche chocolatada a toda velocidad, se cepillo los dientes, espero a que su mama la peinara, la despidió y corrió rápidamente a la casa del frente. Toco la puerta y espero ansiosamente a que alguien abriera.

_ Buenos días Sakura- la saludo una mujer de cabello largo y azulado con una mirada tierna en el rostro.

_ Hola Miko, Sasuke está despierto?- pregunto la pequeña intrigada

_ Si, te está esperando en el patio desde que se levantó. Te está esperando ansioso.-dijo la mujer con su dulce voz y su amigable rostro.

Muy ansiosa y energética corrió hacia el patio de la gran casa. La conocía de memoria, prácticamente todos los días venía a jugar con su mejor amigo por lo que era tratada como un miembro más de la familia Uchiha.

Antes de salir al patio, busco por el vidrio de la puerta a su amigo, intentando localizarlo antes de que se diera cuenta de su llegada. Para su suerte estaba algo lejos y de espalda. Decidió entonces realizar el plan sorpresa, haciendo el menor ruido posible se acercó hasta su presa para saltarle por la espalda y asustarlo, o al menos tirarlo al piso, ya que estaba de rodillas.

_Bhuuu!- grito Sakura mientras se tiraba sobre la espalda de su amigo, haciendo que los dos se cayeran en la tierra. JAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reír la peligrosa. No pudiste escucharme.- sonrió.

_Auch! Claro que no, estaba muy ocupado jugando con mis autitos.- respondió en defensa el pelinegro tendido sobre el piso, debajo de su amiga. Pero me las vas a pagar por tirarme!- juntando fuerzas se las arregló para tumbar a la niña y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas hasta que suplicara piedad.

_Basta! Basta! Ya no aguan a a jajajaja nto jajajaja.

Escuchando su queja el niño acabo la tortura de cosquillas y ambos quedaron sentados el uno frente al otro, mirándose hasta recobrar el aliento.

_Y bien Sasu… que nos espeta para el día de hoy?- pregunto alegre la niña ojos jade.

_Mmmm… no sé, podríamos buscar a Naruto y hacer algo con el, o con Ino.- sugirió el pelinegro.

_Naruto siempre duerme hasta tarde! Iremos a su casa y nos volveremos sin el porqué seguro está roncando.- se quejó Sakura. Y si mejor nos quedamos en tu casa? Tenemos el arenero, la hamaca. Seguro tu papa te compro algo nuevo esta semana, no?- pregunto, esperando que su compañero aceptara.

_Seguro que sí, aunque me hubiera gustado poder verlo- dijo extrañamente triste. Voy a buscar algo adentro para que juguemos Saku, espérame un ratito!- grito mientras se alejaba.

Sakura lo vio entrar y sonrió. Siguió sentada esperando a que volviera. Pasaron una mañana de lo más divertida, jugaron y rieron como si no hubiese mañana, hasta que Mikoto llamo a la pequeña, diciéndole que su mama la esperaba para almorzar. Se despidió y corrió o casa, acordando antes volver a juntarse por la tarde con Sasuke, aparentemente, él tenía una noticia que darle.

Al llegar a casa la mesa estaba lista. Mientras su madre ponía la comida en la mesa le pidió que despertara a su hermano para comer. Echo esto, 5 minutos después la familia estaba en la mesa.

_Ma, cuando vuelve papa? No tendría que ya haber llegado? Porque no está?- pregunto rápida y consecutivamente la niña, sin casi acordarse de respirar.

_Papá va a llegar por la noche, se retrasó un poco nada mas.- dijo Tsunade y le sonrió.

_Está muy buena la comida.- reconoció Sasori, el hermano de Saura de unos 12 años.

Tsunade agradeció el comentario y continuaron hablando y comentando uno que otro asunto.

El resto del día continúo sin ningún incidente. La tierna niña con ojos jade volvió a la casa de su vecino para jugar por la tarde como habían acordado. Antes de irse Mikoto la invito a cenar, pese a estar muy ansiosa por aceptar Sakura se negó, tenía que volver a cenar a su hogar ya que su padre volvería esta noche.

Cuando regreso, la pequeña no pudo evitar sentir que algo se le estaba olvidando, algo le faltaba, pero al no saber qué es lo que era decidio ignorarlo. Llegada la noche y con todos en casa, el padre de Sakura hizo su llegada, con un bolso un la mano y un maletín en el otro.

Desde su pieza, Sakura escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y el sonido de la voz de su padre, por lo que a toda prisa corrió a saludarlo.

_Papii! Te extrañe mucho!- grito la niña mientras corría a los brazos de su padre con la intención de que esta la abrazara y la levantara por los aires como le gustaba.

_Hola Sakurita.- se limitó a decir este, dejo el bolso en el suelo un momento, le palpo la cabeza, volvió a levantar el bolso y siguió su camino, parecía que el sujeto se encontraba de lo más agotado.

Sakura se sintió algo triste por un momento, aunque no le dio importancia, y continuo siguiendo a su querido padre y haciéndole un montón de preguntas que quedaron sin respuestas.

_Hola cielo.- saludo Jiraya a Tsunade con un tierno beso.

_Todo bien?- correspondió esta mientras se abrazaban.

_Si, solo algo cansado. Esto es para lavar.- le entrego el bolso y dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca. No tengo hambre, me voy a bañar y a acostar, agradecería que no hicieran tanto ruido ni tantas pregustas.- dijo Jiraya, mirando a su hija mientras decía las últimas palabras.

Tsunade suspiro y se retiró. Sakura decepcionada fue a su cuarto a seguir dibujando. Otro buen y típico día para ella acababa de concluir.

Llego el lunes y Sakura tenía clase, había terminado su tarea y preparado su mochila la noche anterior. Se levantó temprano para despedir a su padre ya que no lo vería hasta el fin de semana. Antes de que este se subiera al auto, le entrego una carta que había hecho, llena de brillantina y colores brillantes, una carta para que no la extrañara mientras no se veían. Jiraya le sonrió, la abrazo fuertemente y se despidieron.

Su madre la llevo a la escuela y la dejo en la entrada. Antes de pasar la puerta, su amiga Ino corrió para saludarla y entrar juntas.

Ino Yamanaka era otra mejor amiga de Sakura, se sentaba con ella en clase y si no estaba con Sasuke o Naruto se la pasaba con Ino, hablando de casi cualquier cosa.

_Sakura, no te pongas triste ehh! Me vas a tener a mí y a Naruto para molestarse siempre si?. Por favor no llores hoy quieres.- dijo muy rápido Ino, gritando y suplicando de alguna forma mientras se tiraba sobre el hombro de su amiga.

_Ino que te pasa? No estás tan livianita para que te arrastre todo el día!. Triste porque? Que paso? De que me perdí?.- Pregunto muy confundida y riendo a la vez la peli rosa. Su amiga rubia no solía ser tan energética apenas comenzaba la escuela.

_ Como que pesada! Tonta ya me las pagaras.- comenzó a tirarle el pelo por la espalda a su amiga sin dejarla avanzar.

_Ya, ya! Suéltame cerdita jajajaja. Decime bien que querías decir antes.- insistió Sakura mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Ino freno su paso.

_Sakura no te enteraste?- pregunto la niña con coleta alta, y al no ver ningún indicio en la cara de su amiga continuo. Mis papas me dijeron que Sasuke se va a ir, con su mama su papa y su hermano, por algo de familia o trabajo, no me acuerdo.- respondió algo triste, ya que sabía que la peli rosa y el azabache eran amigos prácticamente de pañales.

Sakura la miro de reojo, esperando una señal de mentira que no vio. Mil pregustas se le formularon en la cabeza, pero sabía que Ino no podría respondérselas. Decidió dejarla y correr para buscar a quien sabía tendría las respuestas. Pero ese día Sasuke no se presentó en la escuela.

Si bien intento distraerse con sus amigos mientras jugaba en los recreos, no pudo sacar de su cabeza la idea de perder a su mejor amigo, quizás para siempre.

Cuando sono el timbre para ir a casa y Sakura salió del colegio se encontró con Tsunade esperándola para llevarla como todos los días. Se subió al auto en silencio y continuo igual todo el camino. Aunque a su madre esto le llamo a atención, lo dejo pasar. Usualmente si su hija tenía un mal día no hablaba hasta llegar a casa, por lo que pensó que se habría peleado con algún compañero o algo por el estilo. Fuera de todo lo planeada, al estacionar el coche frente a su casa, Sakura dejo la mochila en el auto y se dirigió corriendo a la casa del frente, o al menos esa fue su intención, porque al bajar del auto lo único que vio fue un camión de mudanza y a toda la familia Uchiha al frente acomodando unas cuantas cosas en su camioneta.

Muchas emociones se acumularon, no pudo descifrar cuales ni cuantas eran, pero la combinación no le sentó nada bien. Quería explicaciones, necesitaba explicaciones. Porque tan de repente? Porque no me avisaron? Cuánto tiempo se van? Cuando vuelven? -El pecho se le oprimió.

_Sakura.- dijo en un tono sorprendido Sasuke.

_Tonto!- grito la niña. Tonto! Tonto! Tonto!- sus ojos se empaparon. Porque no me dijiste nada? Porque te vas? Porque me dejas?- las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Sakura estaba parada frente al muchacho, cerrando los ojos tratando de detener el llanto, desbordada de desconsolación. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que otro cuerpo la abrazaba.

_Lo siento, perdón. Podrás perdonarme?- dijo con una voz triste su amigo mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

_No te puedes quedar? Hay lugar en mi casa, todos te quieren, no la pasaras mal.- continuo sin romper el abrazo, intentando calmarse y aclarar la voz.

_Sabes que no Saku, tengo que ir con mi familia.-respondió el muchacho. Pero me aseguraron que volveré, todos lo haremos. Mi abuelo esta algo enfermo y vive en otro país. Cuando se recupere vamos a volver, no dudes de eso.- término diciendo el chico antes de soltarla para que su amiga pudiera limpiar su cara.

_Te voy a esperar, asi que no tardes.- respondió entre sollozos.

_Tratare.- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y triste su amiga. Auch! Eso dolió!- se quejó frotándose el brazo que acababa de ser golpeado.

_Eso en por no decirme, y esto para que no me extrañes.- dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

_Sasuke, ve a buscar tu mochila y sube al auto, tenemos que tomar un vuelo hijo.- hablo su padre mientras terminaba se subir unas ultimas cosas al camión.

_Ya voy!- respondió a su padre antes de dirigiste una última vez a su amiga. Saku… no me extrañes mucho llorona, voy a volver.- le dijo despeinándole un poco el cabello. Te deje un regalo de despedida en casa, úsalo bien.- concluyo antes de volver adentro.

Sakura corrió a los brazos de su madre quien la esperaba frente a su casa. Había visto toda la escena y no pudo quedar más conmovida. Ambas madres se miraron por un momento, sonriendo levemente en un gesto de despedida, ambas ya estaban enteradas de la mudanza, por lo que se habían despedido anteriormente.

Sasori se despidió de su amigo Itachi con un abrazo y su saludo de puños, ellos también eran amigos cercanos que se separarían por algún tiempo. Antes de subir al auto Itachi le jugo unas cuantas bromas a Sasuke sobre su aparentemente novia a la cual abandonaba.

Sobre los brazos de su madre y aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos Sakura comenzó a saludar al auto que emprendía viaje. Una pequeña mano dentro le correspondía el saludo mientras de alejaba más.

Triste, la pequeña entro a casa, y sobre la mesa del comedor vio un paquete rectangular envuelto.

_Sasuke te dejo eso después de que fuiste a la escuela.- dijo Tsunade.

_Que noviecito más tierno que tienes Sakura, lástima que te dejo por llorona.- rio y se burló su hermano mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, no sin antes recibir una mirada enfadada de su madre.

Sakura ignoro el comentario cruel de su hermano, agarro el regalo y se dirigió a su cuarto para abrirlo. Rompió el colorido envoltorio para encontrarse en el interior con un diario rosado y brillante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the School.**

Sakura Haruno estaba terminando de comprar sus útiles escolares para el nuevo año de secundaria que se le venía encima. Solo faltaba una semana para que las clases retomaran su curso después de las calurosas y alocadas vacaciones de verano que había pasado junta a sus amigos.

Para su suerte, no había demasiada gente comprando, por lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar y comprar todo lo que, a su parecer, necesitaba ser repuesto.

Saliendo del local, Sakura de encontró con su amiga Ino, la que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella de pasarse por la librería.

_Hey Sakura.-saludo alegremente la rubia enérgica. Creo que solo te falto llevarte la puerta y las ventanas en esa bolsa.- pregunto en cierto tono burlón después de haberla abrazado.

_Creo que gracias a esto soy yo la que te mantiene al día en clase cerdita.- respondió la peli rosa con la cabeza en alto, la experiencia de años pasados le daba la ventaja sobre la conversación.

_Hey hey, para eso estas tú a mi lado ¿no?- dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

_Si, si. Ya suficiente tenía con Naruto que olvidaba sus cosas en casa. Que mala idea fue unirte a eso Ino.- respondió. Vi cosas muy lindas adentro, de seguro algo va a gustarte.- comento antes de retomar su camino.

_Si, seguro que sí, nos vemos Sakura.- Se despidió Ino frente a la puerta del negocio, luego se volteo y grito. ¡Esta noche vamos con Hinata a tu casa! ¡No lo olvides!

_ ¿¡Queee!?

Por la noche, Sakura se encontraba terminando de lavar los platos que habían usado en la cena. Solo eran tres para su sorpresa, el de Sasori que no había salido con sus amigos, el de su Tsunade y el suyo. Su padre cenaba muy pocas veces en casa, desde que había renunciado a su trabajo para conseguir otro más cerca de casa, se la pasaba de reunión en reunión con sus amigos por la noche.

_Mamá, esta noche vienen Ino y Hinata, de seguro vamos a estar en el pario.- dio el comentario mientras se terminaba de secar las manos.

_Yo voy a la casa de Deidara.- aprovecho la conversación para avisar Sasori.

_De acurdo, no creo que este mucho más despierta, toda la mañana en el concejo me agota.- mientras hablaba Tsunade se dirigía hacia su habitación bostezando por el camino.

Ante esto Sakura y Sasori se sonrieron y siguieron haciendo lo suyo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Sakura se dirigió entonces a su habitación para cambiarse, se colocó unos shorts de jeans azules, unas zapatillas viejas negras y una remera manga cortas suelta violeta con detalles en blanco. Se miró frente al espejo, tratando de ver si todo quedaba en su lugar. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. En las vacaciones de verano, Sakura pensó que sería una buena idea un cambio de look, por lo que paso de tener un largo y sedoso cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, a uno que no le rozaba los hombros. No era que se arrepintiera o no le gustara, pero paso 16 años con el mismo reflejo, solo le costaba acostumbrarse a sí misma. Raramente los demás parecían haberse acostumbrado más rápido que ella.

Terminada su auto revisión, paso a acomodar su escritorio. Mientras reacomodaba cada cosa en su sitio se topó con un especial diario brillante rosa y no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos volvieran. No había cogido la costumbre de utilizar diarios para escribir lo que le ocurría en su vida, pero había decidido anotar algunos de los más importantes o que le habían parecido merecedores de ser anotados, al final solo había conseguido terminarlo hacia un año. Al mirarlo, de alguna forma recordaba sus días de niñez y la despedida de uno de sus grandes amigos, aquel muchacho de pelo negro y puntiagudo, ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?, hasta no hace mucho tiempo se le había cruzado la misma pregunta.

Escucho a Sasori cerrando la puerta delantera, decidió entonces terminar de acomodar todo y continuar leyendo un libro hasta que sus amigas llegaran. Una hora más tarde el celular de Sakura sonó, sus amigas habían seguido las instrucciones de no tocar timbre para que su madre durmiera y si mandarle un mensaje para que fuera a abrirles la puerta.

_Hola Sakura pasó mucho tiempo ¿no? Ya te extrañaba.- saludo Ino.

_Sakura, hacía mucho que no te veía.- dijo Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga era una de las mejores amigas más recientes de Sakura, se había mudado de del sur del país por unas cuestiones de trabajo de su padre. Hinata, de ojos color perla, cabello largo azulado, tez blanca y un rostro frágil, se presentó en el instituto en primer año como una chica extremadamente callada y tímida. Sakura e Ino la integraron a su curso, y a su pequeño dúo, que se transformó en trio con ella. Al cabo de un tiempo, la callada y tímida Hinata casi había quedado en el olvido.

_Pasen la dos.- dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla a ambas.

Se dirigieron al patio, al lado de la piscina había 3 reposeras colocadas con una mesa en el medio y una jarra de jugo ensima. En su camino un perro no tan grande, blanco y peludo apareció corriendo de entre los arbustos y comenzó a seguir a las chicas alegremente.

_Betun nunca falta ¿no?, es como el hermano pequeño que solo quiere atención.- le dijo Ino al perro mientras le estrujaba la cara, a lo cual el perro respondió lamiéndole toda la mano.

Hinata reía ligeramente de los gestos que hacia Ino para sacudirse la saliva.

_No toques a mi novio Ino, él es mío y solo mío.- respondió Sakura, que al sentarse en la reposera se transformo en la colchoneta del perro que se subió directo en su regazo.

_Si, si, consíguete un novio real ya frentona, eso si te hace falta, no pelos no baba por toda la cara.- dijo Ino antes de tomar asiento.

_Escuche que tendremos un compañero nuevo que ira a nuestro curso, parece que es extranjero.- comento Hinata, usualmente no apoyaba mucho las ideas de Ino, pero ambas se complotaban para conseguirle un novio a la peli rosa, ya que era la única del grupo sin uno.

_Mira las noticias que nos trae Hinata.- realzo la rubia exagerando los gestos de la cara. Un candidato extranjero Saku, no lo eches a perder.

_Podrían escucharme alguna vez ¿no?, ya les dije que al único que quiero en mi vida es este hermoso saco de pelos blancos que tanto amo.- les respondió Sakura, que a medida que decía esto hacia su vos más aguda a abrazaba más al perro, que no hizo más que dejar que siguieran las caricias mientras se ponía más cómodo en su regazo.

_Bueno, bueno, deja al perro y escucha lo del nuevo compañero.- la trajo Ino de nuevo a la conversación. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la nueva empresa que están haciendo desde el año pasado, creo que será algo de ventas, por lo que vi está prácticamente terminada.- comento Ino orgullosa de su investigación.

_Escuche que también se abrirá un local de venta de artículos para hogar, pero la idea de Ino suena mucho más interesante.- acepto la Hyuga.

_ ¡Pero qué fascinante! Un extranjero que vende acciones de una empresa que nadie conoce, ¡nooo! Mucho mejor, que sea uno que me diga que lavaplatos es mejor.- dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico Sakura antes de que el trio comenzara a reírse.

Continuaron hablando nuevo muchacho, se imaginaron como seria físicamente y en personalidad. Toda idea término en carcajadas por las ocurrencias que surgían, todas de lo más descabelladas. Su tertulia siguió hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana. Las risas terminaron cuando la conversación extrañamente se tornó profunda y terminaron cuestionando como es que las tres terminaron tan unidas. Al unísono, las tres habían bostezado y dieron por terminada la reunión. Se despidieron, Sakura se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Faltaban tres días para que las clases comenzaran, Sakura se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo Naruto, que la había llamado para tomar algo y conversar un poco. Mientras se dirigía a su casa se pregunto como un idiota como él había terminado siendo el novio de Hinata. Recordó que la ojiperla había mostrado un interés en el desde el principio, cosa que el muy ingenuo nunca noto hasta que ella lo hizo "abrir los ojos" y comenzar a captar las señales. Cuando comenzaron a salir, Sakura se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, se sentía como un cupido, aunque luego se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Ino había comenzado a salir con el chico artístico Sai, el cual resulto no ser tan cretino como creía en un principio, y ella había terminado emparejando a Naruto y a Hinata, por lo que había días en los que simplemente se sentía un una aguja rodeada de coloridos globos para niños. A los pocos días descarto la idea y se odio por un tiempo por haber pensado algo tan egoísta. Con el paso de los días, se terminó amoldando y acostumbrando a ser "la solterona" de su grupo de amigos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Naruto. Se dirigió a la puerta y la golpeo unas cuantas veces. Espero un poco más de lo usual y quien la recibió, para su sorpresa, fue el mismo muchacho que la había invitado. Se notaba por su cabello más despeinado de lo usual que acababa de levantarse de una larga siesta, sin mencionar que la recibió solo con el pantalón largo de su pijama. Sakura se preguntó cuándo se daría cuentadel pequeño detalle, estaba acostumbrada a estar en la casa de Naruto y verlo vestido en casi todas las formas imaginables.

_Hola Saku, pasa, perdón por hacerte esperar, me quede dormido.- le dirigió una gran sonrisa el muchacho rubio que tenía en frente, mientras le sostenía la puerta para que ella pasara y se desperezaba al mismo tiempo.

_Naruto, tienes las sabanas en la cara.- empezó a reír la chica ojos jade mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo y le tocaba con el dedo la parte del rostro donde había quedado una marca roja.

_No te burles, creo que me acosté toda la tarde de ese lado de la cama, el cuello se me va a salir de lugar.- comento mientras se masajeaba así mismo el área adolorida.

_Y dime bella durmiente, ¿de qué querías hablar?.- pregunto no tan seriamente Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor.

_Que, ¿un par de amigos tienen que tener un motivo para juntarse a compartir unos refrescos? Vamos Saku, solo disfrutemos las tardes cálidas de verano mientras aun duran.- Dijo en un tono relajado el chico ojos azules, tiempo después le tiro una lata de refresco bien fría que había sacado de la heladera en las manos.

_Hacia mucho que no hacíamos esto.- dijo algo pensativa mientras miraba la parte superior de la lata y la movía entre sus manos. ¿Por qué no?, al final este probablemente sea uno de los últimos verano que tengamos tranquilos.- abrió el refresco y le dio un sorbo.

_ ¡No digas eso Sakura!, estas deprimida ¿o qué? Apenas pasamos a quinto año de secundaria, todavía nos quedan dos años enteros juntos.- hablo casi gritando el rubio mientras abrazaba de costado a su amiga con un brazo y levantaba la lata con el otro.

_Tu apenas pasaste de año Naruto.- dijo con una sonrisa. Concéntrate más si quieres terminar la secundaria con Hinata y con migo.

_Lo hare, lo prometo, por eso voy a sentarme cerca de ustedes dos este año, y el próximo también.- comento entusiasmado.

_Más te vale tonto, no vayas a quedarte en el camino, no te lo perdonaría.

_Jamás Saku.- sonrió ampliamente.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde divagando y recordando cosas, Ambos seguían indecisos por una carrera universitaria. Concluyeron que todavía tenían tiempo y esa sería una preocupación menor. El tema de problemas familiares era recurrente entre ambos. Para Sakura, Naruto se había convertido en un soporte importante durante toda la secundaria, cuando su padre quiso cambiar de empleo, termino aceptando trabajos que no duraban más de un año, por eso habían pasado algunas crisis económicas; desde que estaba en casa, se la pasaba discutiendo con Sasori sobre todo, algo que Sakura no soportaba, esas discusiones la ponían muy sensible; siendo ya adolecente, Jiraya empezó a tratarla como una niña de 6, pero ella había crecido con un padre ausente y no le perdonaría eso. Reduciendo la historia, el problema más grande en la vida de Sakura era su padre, y a quien le pedía consejos o con quien acudía recurrentemente para desquitarse era con su fiel Naruto. Naruto también tenía los suyos, pero acudía a su amiga para el lado de consejos románticos. El tema del compañero nuevo también quedo plasma en la conversación de aquella tarde de amigos, junto con la falta de remera del rubio durante toda la tarde.

Mucho más rápido de lo que pensé que tendría la continuación. Probablemente el próximo si tarde más en ser subido.

Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas, puede que se torne algo denso pero quiero que los personajes tengan una linda evolución.

Besos a todos, llenen de comentarios ;)


	3. Chapter 3

New Start

Era lunes, y el reloj de Sakura sonó a las 6:45 de la mañana. El temible primer día de escuela había llegado.

Juntando toda su energía consiguió salir de la cama. Lentamente busco afirmarse en el suelo y prender la luz para aclarar un poco más el cuarto. Seguía siendo verano, por lo que la claridad de la mañana aun podía notándose a esa hora.

Una vez desperezada, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno. Como de costumbre en las mañanas de día de escuela, cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones para moverse con más libertad por la casa sin despertar a nadie, era bastante considerada en ese sentido en relación al resto de su familia.

Tomo su desayuno rápidamente, tenía que terminar de alistarse, por lo que coloco la tasa en el fregadero y se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinarse. Noto en su reflejo que el cabello aún estaba medio húmedo por haberse bañado de noche. No le dio tanta importancia y siguió alistándose. Volvió a su habitación para preparar su mochila y alistarse. Su uniforme estaba planchado y doblado sobre la silla de su escritorio. Odiaba el uniforme del Instituto la Hoja tan simple e incómodo, que pese a que muchos alumnos y alumnas habían propuesto modelos mucho más modernos y prácticos todos eran rechazados.

A las 7:30 había terminado de alistarse, Tsunade ya estaba levantada ya que su trabajo comenzaba en media hora, igual que su acto de inicio de clase. A la peli rosa le había costado ser veloz en esa mañana, no podía imaginarse lo que sería el resto del año, teniendo que ingresar a su colegio a esa hora, y no a las 8:00 como era el día de hoy.

Sakura se despidió de su madre, aunque vivía cerca del instituto y aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, había acordado pasar a buscar a Ino, y algo esa mañana le decía que probablemente se atrasaría preparándose, por lo que le pareció más prudente salir temprano.

Estaba a dos calles de llegar a la casa de Ino cuando de repente choco con alguien que venía hablando por teléfono. Ninguno cayó al suelo, pero la chica ojos jade se dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Antes que pudiera siquiera quejarse del golpe y poner en su lugar al distraído este hablo primero.

-Lo siento mucho, discúlpame.- el extraño se le quedo mirándola atentamente por un momento para luego sonreírle y seguir su camino. Te lo digo en serio, tienes que venir.- continuo hablando por su celular mientras se alejaba.

Sakura se quedó un momento reflexionando sobre el extraño, le parecía familiar pero no pudo distinguir quien era, los lentes negro no le facilitaron el ver su rostro, solo vio su tez pálida y su larga cabellera negra atada en una cola baja. Ese era un sujeto extraño. Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió su camino, debía ir de Ino aun.

Salieron de la casa de la rubia a las 7:50, tenían que apurar el paso si querían llegar a tiempo y para su suerte lo hicieron.

El acto de bienvenida fue igual que todos los años, introducir a los nuevos de primer año, saludar a todos y recordarles a los de sexto que aunque fuera su último año tenían que mantener el control y dar el ejemplo, como respuesta estos reían y gritaban. A Sakura le costaba creer que el próximo año sería su último año ¿cuándo había crecido tanto? Le parecía que el año anterior era ella la pequeña que estaba emocionado y nerviosa por estar en la secundaria.

El acto concluyo una hora después, los alumnos de ciclo básico fueron enviados a casa para volver por la tarde a su respectivo horario y los demás pasaron a sus aulas.

Como habían acordado, Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban sentada una al lado de otra, con Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai a sus espaldas. Se dijo a si misma que este año sería muy interesante o al menos divertido, luego un conocido profesor con el pelo blanco entro al aula. Se paró al frente y espero que todos se pararan para saludar.

_Buenos días.- dijo vagamente.

_Buenos días.- respondieron los demás al unísono antes de sentarse.

Era el segundo año que Sakura tenía al profesor Kakashi Hatake enseñándole historia. Era flexible y severo al mismo tiempo. Todos lo respetaban. Había creado un buen ambiente, se podía reír y estudiar al mismo tiempo con él, una de las ventajas que no todos los profesores podían dar.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, más tranquilo de lo que se hubiera esperado de un primer día de clase.

_¿Que paso con el chico nuevo?¿acaso era un mito Ino?.- pregunto Sakura divertida a su amiga mientras volvían a casa con sus compañeros.

_Ni lo digas, esto fue una total desilusión. Estaba entusiasmada, toda la noche me la pase pensando en el sexy extranjero.

_Ino, Sai está detrás.- le advirtió Hinata en voz baja.

_Vamos Hinata, no se puede esperar menos de cualquier chica cuando tienes altas expectativas.

-Hasta yo me había ilusionado.- pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

_De cualquier forma, tienen algo que hacer ahora, podríamos juntarnos todos no creen.- hablo para los demás que estaban detrás también.

_Lo siento, Hinata ya me invito a su casa Sakura.- respondió Naruto no tan lejos.

_Sai y yo ya tenemos planes.- contesto Ino mirando sonriente a Sakura.

_Es una buena tarde para una siesta, no podría desperdiciarla.- se defendió Shikamaru.

_Tengo que sacar a pasear a Akamaru ho.-

_De acurdo, de acurdo, ya entendí, todos tienen planes.-interrumpió Sakura. Lo dejaremos para otra.- concluyo.

Los caminos comenzaron a separarse, Sakura se alejó del pequeño grupo que quedo para irse a su casa, despidiéndose de todos.

Antes de llegar al frente de su casa, Betun corrió a recibirla, el perro tenía la extraña costumbre de sonreírle cada vez que llegaba de una manera un tanto graciosa. Saludo al animal y entro a su hogar esperando encontrarse sola. Para su suerte así fue. Decidió hacerse un té y acostarse en su cama, la vuelta a la rutina le costaría horrores.

Tendida sobre las suaves sabanas, comenzó a recordar las reacciones de sus profesores al verla con el pelo tan corto, al menos la de los que había tenido años anteriores, quienes en algunas ocasiones pensaron que era otra alumna. No podía culparlos, y pensar en eso la hiso reír.

Después de todo, Sakura era la típica alumna de buenas notas, la correcta, la formal. Semejante cambio fue algo esperado.

Luego de un rato la cara de Sakura había perdido la sonrisa. No sabía que hacer el resto de la tarde, por lo que decidió relajarse y no salir afuera con el abrumante sol. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse sonoramente y unos pasos que reconoció por ser muy fuertes, agradeció haberse cambiado el uniforme por una simple ropa de casa y se metió bajo las sabanas para fingir estar dormida. Al poco tiempo sin aviso la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par sin previo aviso, para a los pocos segundos volver a cerrarse. Sakura volvió a respirar tranquila.

La técnica de hacerse la dormida era muy recurrente en ella, simplemente no soportaba ver a Jiraya, escucharlo hacer las mismas preguntas monótonas, exigir afecto de padre, o plantar quejas sin razón aparente. Debido a esto había empezado a evitarlo lo más posible, estando en casa de sus amigos, saliendo o simplemente haciéndose la dormida. Ignorarlo no era opción, su temperamento era impredecible.

En ocasiones, se cuestionaba así misma su actitud con su padre, era el hombre que le dio la vida, la cuido y la consintió lo más que pudo, pero simplemente, cuando Sakura hacia las sumas, no cuadraba en ella tenerle cariño o respeto a ese hombre. Sus acciones eran imperdonables, las cicatrices no sanarían rápido, no en ella al menos.

Pensar en ello la puso sensible y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Mañana será mejor, mañana no dolerá tanto, mañana seré mas fuerte.- se dijo así misma.

No lloren por Sakura! Puede que todo no sea tan malo… ooh…. ¿no?

Creo que quedo algo corto, pero quería poder subir el capítulo esta semana y hacer algo más interesante para la siguiente

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado, un comentario siempre anima: D

El próximo aseguro que será más emocionante.


	4. Chapter 4

**I remember.**

Era domingo, y Sakura seguía tirada en la cama para el mediodía soñando tranquilamente.

Tsunade entro silenciosa para despertarla con una tierna caricia en la trente.

_Sakura, ¿te levantaras a comer?

_¿Hmm? .- la chica parecía aun confundida. _Si, si, ya… voy.- callo lentamente de nuevo a su almohada.

_Ya va a estar la comida, levántate rápido así no se enfría.

Tsunade abrió un poco la ventada de la pieza para que entrara la luz brillante del día y luego se retiró. Sakura por su parte se revolvió en la cama, estaba demasiado fresca como para desprenderse de ella sin gozarla un poco más. Lentamente se sentó en el borde de la misma y se desperezo, se colocó una campera liviana sobre su piyama y se fue al baño.

A los pocos minutos, ella y su madre estaban en el comedor almorzando, poco después se sentó Sasori para completar el trio en la mesa. La comida se desenvolvió algo callada ya que los dos jóvenes seguían algo adormilados.

Al concluir la comida, Sasori levanto los platos y Tsunade los lavo, Sakura se dirigió al patio para alimentar a su perro. Mientras este comía se puso a pensar en su semana, la cual había sido demasiado aburrida para su gusto. Los profesores estaban algo más estrictos que el año anterior, y solo había sido la primera semana de clases, no había podido juntarse nunca con sus amigos y el famoso chico nuevo nunca se había presentado. Pensando en esto se quedó un rato en el jardín, dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol le calentaran un poco.

El alto sonido del despertador la levanto de la cama rápidamente. Lo había colocado convenientemente lejos en el escritorio para que la única forma de apagarlo fuera que ella tuviera que levantarse, ya que el vienes casi no llega a la escuela por volverse a dormir.

Con una cara de muy pocos amigos, Sakura apago el dispositivo y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina para empezar su rutina de la mañana. A las 7:15 estaba saliendo de su casa despidiendo a su madre y antes de que pasaran quince minutos ya estaba en la escuela. Solo había unos pocos compañeros, los demás seguro llegarían un minuto antes de que el timbre tocara.

Se dirigió a su mesa, dejo sus cosas y se quedó hablando con Hinata que había llegado antes que ella. Se sentó sobre el banco delante de su amiga para estar de frente a ella.

_Sakura, menos mal que hoy no te quedaste dormida.

_Je, je, tuve que inventar una nueva táctica este año. Realmente no me asienta esto de venir tan temprano, el único lado bueno es la siesta.- ante el comentario su amiga rio.

_Supongo que si, por lo menos para mí, se me hace más fácil estudiar a la tarde, que a la noche o a la mañana como hacíamos antes.

_Para mí la noche es mejor, me cuesta un poco dormirme así que no es problema.

_ ¿Y qué le quitara el sueño a la pobre Sakurita?- Ino se incluyó en la conversación.

_Creo que imaginarte con el vestido rojo que intentaste comprarte el año pasado, en serio Ino ¿que estabas pensando?

Con esto, Sakura y Hinata estallaron en risas mientras Ino, ofendida, miro hacia otro lado, a los pocos segundos ella también rio.

_Ese es un buen punto.- acepto finalmente.

El timbre sonó, pero nadie pareció darle mucha importancia. Era la primera hora de lunes, lo que quería decir que era la primera hora con el profesor Hatake, quien tenía el hábito de llegar tarde al curso.

Cinco minutos después este entro al salón y detrás de este un muchacho con cabello oscuro, que se quedó parado en la puerta, con su mochila colgando de un solo hombro y ambas manos en los bolsillos.

_Buenos días.- Saludo como todo profesor.

Todos saludaron y la gran mayoría se quedó contemplando al chico.

Sakura lo observo detenidamente, cabello negro y en puntas, parecía haberse levantado tarde de la cama y tener el pelo alborotado y asombrosamente le quedaba estupendo, una mirada que no comprendía, estaba cansado, le daba igual estar ahí, o simplemente era una mirada inexpresiva, solo pudo destacar sus ojos oscuros, su cabeza algo inclinada hacia arriba, unos hombros que delataban que tendría una gran y formidable espalda, el pantalón parecía algo ajustado en él, no podía ver sus piernas, pero Sakura se aseguraba que debían ser pura fibra, el chico debía ser seguramente un deportista.

Todos estaban callados, esperando a que el profesor lo presentara. Pero parecía muy concentrado revisando sus libros.

_Kakashi, ¿no cree que se está olvidando de algo? - Alguien había comentado por el fondo del curso.

_Ah, sí.- desvio la mirada de su libro para dirigirse al salón. Antes de empezar, la directora me ha pedido que comiencen a sentarse de a dos, así que desarmen sus filas y armen grupos, es opcional.

Todos comenzaron a hacer quejas por lo bajo. Sakura quizo intervenir

_Profesor, no podri.- fue interrumpida.

_Por el momento no se harán excepciones señoritas.

Sakura miro a Ino y a Hinata, no quería dejar de sentarse con ninguna de ella.

_Yo me voy a sentar con Ten Ten al lado de ustedes, de todos modos quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas hoy.- dijo Ino.

_No, no, yo puedo ir con Naruto y ustedes se quedan juntas adelante nuestro.- propuso Hinata.

Sakura habría ofrecido lo mismo, pero le pareció incorrecto ofrecerse ella para sentarse con el rubio.

De la nada, Kakashi intervino.

_A si, tu, casi te olvidaba. Puedes sentarse al lado de Shikamaru Nara, o Neji Hyuga, o Hinata Hyuga, o Sakura Haruno, todos son buenos alumnos, no tendrán problema en explicarte nada.- acoto el profesor sin despegar la vista de uno de sus libros.

No supo en que momento, pero de la nada, Sakura noto que todos estaban sentados, y solo estaban parados los alumnos que Kakashi había mencionado, mira al muchacho y para su sorpresa él la miraba, no pudo descifrar la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, ya que había volteado la cara para mirar a alguno de los dos muchachos.

-Seguramente no quiere causar la impresión de mujeriego en su primer día, dudo mucho que le funcione, alguien con ese físico pocas veces no terminaba siendo de esa forma-

_Yo también soy un buen alumno, ¿no cree profesor? - Naruto se había levantado de su asiento.

-Idiota- pensó Sakura tratando de contener la risa.

_¿Eso crees Naruto? .- el chico nuevo lo miro divertido, tenía una leve sonrisa. Claro que lo creo Naruto, pero tus notas del año pasado me dicen lo contrario. Creo que voy a creerles a ellas.

Todos ahora estaban riendo, nadie entendía porque el rubio había hecho eso. Nadie comprendió después porque el nuevo galán había decidido sentarse con él al fondo del aula.

Esas horas fueron las extrañas para Sakura. Naruto y el chico nuevo parecían estar de lo más divertidos atrás, o por lo menos Naruto, que había sido retado toda la hora por estar hablando muy alto e interrumpir las explicaciones.

Cada vez que miraba atrás, más chicos parecían darse vuelta para hacer sociales con el nuevo. En una ocasión, lo pesco mirándola, mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, el chico casi sonreía. Las miradas se desconectaron cuando el peli negro volteo para contestarle algo a Naruto.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? Le preguntare a Naruto en el recreo como se llama. Ese rostro es tan familiar. ¿De dónde podía parecerle familiar?-

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó.

Todos salieron afuera, Sakura algo más deprisa para alcanzar a Naruto, tenía que interrogarlo un poco, pero lo había perdido de vista.

Camino un rato hasta que lo diviso caminando, con el nuevo a su lado. Desidia acercarse para presentarse, pero antes de llegar Naruto había volteado. Al verla este sonrió de una manera extraña.

_Saku, ¿me estabas siguiendo?- pregunto Naruto, y rápidamente el chico de dio la vuelta.

_No. Te estaba buscando en realidad.- se acercó solo unos pasos. Quería.- no pudo terminar porque su amigo se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente, Sakura estaba confundida.

_Sakura que amable eres con migo, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.- la sonrisa extraña seguía en su rostro, y el chico nuevo la miraba extraño. Sakura, ¿te suena el nombre Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura pensó un momento y muchos recuerdos volvieron. Se alejó de Naruto para acercarse frente a frente con el chico.

Giro levemente la cabeza y lo inpecciono es menos de dos segundo_ ¿Realmente eres Sasuke?-

_El mismo Sakura.- hiso un gesto con las manos y una leve sonrisa torcida apareció en el estoico rostro.

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, pensó que era alguna clase de juego extraño, pero el muchacho solo sonrió y asintió.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Eso es, imposible.- Sakura se había acercado más. ¿Cómo es que? Estas enorme, Sasuke tenía la misma altura que yo, nunca podría ser tan alto ¿Cómo es que? ¿Cundo? ¿Por qué?

_La Sakura que yo conozco tenía el pelo más largo.- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y levanto la cabeza. Aunque supongo que si hacia muchas preguntas como ahora. Y tampoco era la novia de Naruto.- sus ojos bajaron y parecían que la estaban juzgando.

_ Yo no soy la.- se interrumpió así misma para girar y ver como Naruto trataba de escabullirse,

Se acercó y con una sonrisa aterradora empezó a darle palmadas cada vez más fuertes en la espalda.

_Ven y explícame algo Naruto.- el sonido de las palmadas se incrementaba.

_Está bien, está bien. Puede que, puede que inventara leves detalles sobre.

_No parecían leves detalles los que me explicaste en el salón.- Sasuke volvió a dar una sonrisa de lado.

_Eres irremediable lo sabias.- Sakura empezó a estirar ambos cachetes de su amigo hasta que pidió piedad.

Cuando acabo empujo a Naruto hacia adelante.

_Sakura no es mi novia.- confeso mientras masajeaba los cachetes adoloridos, luego se volteó. ¿Feliz?

_Como una perdiz.- Sakura era la que sonreía esta vez. Ahora, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué inventar algo así?

Naruto miro a Sasuke un momento

_Algunas cosas solo los hombres la entendemos.- luego desvió la mirada a Sakura y le dio una sonrisa.

Sakura los miro con dudas, no entendió que fue aquello.

_Está bien "hombres", los dejare, nos vemos en clase.- Sakura los despidió a los dos moviendo su mano mientras se marchaba

-Ino no va a creerlo- Pensó Sakura para sí misma.

El resto del día, Naruto presento a Sasuke a todos quienes preguntaban. Los profesores no dejaban de hacer las mismas preguntas al clásico chico nuevo, junto con los estudiantes.

Por su parte Sakura dejo eso de lado, sabía que Naruto haría que los tres se juntaran después de clase, por lo que con Ino, decidieron contarle a Hinata quien era y como conocían al chico nuevo del que, por un tiempo, todos hablarían.

Llego el fin de clases. Sakura guardo sus cosas y espero a Hinata y a Ino para salir. Por el camino a casa, efectivamente Naruto le comento que por la tarde se llegara a su casa para el reencuentro oficial.

Cuando llego a casa, se encontraba sola. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y se alentó la comida que habían dejado en la mesa para ella y se sentó para disfrutarla.

Al terminar volvió a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme, dejándolo sobre la silla del escritorio. Antes de tirarse literalmente a su cama, dio media vuelta y observo el diario rosado brillante que resaltaba sobre los demás libros. Le parecía irreal, su mejor amigo de la infancia, por algún extraño motivo, estaba de vuelta, después de muchos años.

-Tengo una idea-

Sakura busco su mochila, la abrió y busco una hoja de su block y saco una lapicera de su mochila. Le pareció una buena idea poner en el icónico diario el regreso del muchacho que se lo había obsequiado.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y no entendía del todo el por qué.

Horas más tarde salió de su casa para ir a la de Naruto. El momento del reencuentro estaba frente a ella.

Esto fue todo!

Un reencuentro predesible, seguramente, pero espero que el resto de la historia no sea si para la mayoría y les saque mas de un suspiro.

Esto es todo por la semana de hoy, no estoy segura que la próxima suba actualización porque todo el colegio esta con una actividad algo diferente que requiere mucho tiempo y horas extras de trabajo en casa.

En fin, espero que les agradara este capitulo.

Asiralk off


	5. Chapter 5

**The Old Squad.**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala de la casa de Naruto, esperando a que este llegara con los refrescos que había prometido.

Mientras estaban solos, Sakura no paraba de repasar las muchas preguntas que quería hacerle a Sasuke. Ella sabía que tenía una cara y una sonrisa idiota en ese momento, la situación la superaba. Pasaba su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto rápidamente, realmente estaba ansiosa, no dejaba de mover sus piernas ligeramente.

Sasuke miraba hacia la cocina donde estaba Naruto, aun así Sakura sabía que había una sonrisa en su cara, probablemente se estaba riendo de ella. Estaba algo apenada por mostrar su ansiedad de manera tan evidente, pero se convenció de que ese no era un problema ahora.

-¿Es que no cualquiera estaría así en una situación como esta? No puedo ser la única- se dijo a si misma

Cuando Naruto se decidió a llegar, dejo los tres vasos sobre la mesa baja y se sentó, él y su amiga se quedaron callados mirando por unos segundos a Sasuke.

_Podrían ser más sutiles.

_O, podrías comenzar tu hablando, para mi es mejor escuchar una larga historia.- propuso el rubio.

Sakura estuvo por quejarse pero decidio no hacerlo. En cambio afirmo con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo con la proposición, por lo menos así no parecía tan desesperada haciendo muchas preguntas, o al menos, eso pensó ella.

_De acuerdo.- Sasuke suspiro y miro a sus amigos antes de comenzar.

* * *

_ La historia no es tan complicada, unas semanas antes de irme, me dijeron que mi abuelo estaba algo enfermo, que necesitaba a su familia a su lado, por eso debíamos irnos un tiempo al extranjero para estar con él. Era pequeño y tonto, por lo que al principio no me di cuenta de que la gran mudanza no era porque nos iríamos solo unos días, lo note cuando ya había pasado un mes. Mi abuelo había mejorado pero seguíamos allí, me anotaron en otra escuela y mis padres me presentaron a otros chicos de mi edad para que comenzara a integrarme más. El tiempo paso y mi hermano y yo volvimos. Eso es todo. ¿Ustedes que hicieron?

_No, no, no, no, no, espera. Sakura y yo queremos detalles, esa historia es de pacotilla. Merecemos una historia mejor.- el rubio exigió ferozmente.

_Si.- insistió la peli rosa. ¡Queremos saber más! Dinos más detalles.

-Lo que me faltaba- levante la cabeza y mire al techo.

_No sé qué más contar, esa es la historia.

_Pues ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos? ¿Cómo te acostumbraste? ¿Qué le paso a tu abuelo? ¿Por qué no volvieron antes? ¿Por qué volviste ahora? Oh, oh...- Sakura se calló al ver que comenzaba a subir la voz. Tú me entendiste, sigue.

-Realmente no ha cambiado tanto-

_Hmm, ahhh. Bien. De acuerdo. Pude entender que mis padres creían que mi abuelo no sobreviviría de su enfermedad, por lo que sí, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que fuimos, pero también mi padre debía ocuparse de las empresas que quedarían a su nombre, la herencia entre otras cosas. Aunque mi abuelo mejoro, mi padre dejo todo acomodado, mejoro lo que tenía que mejorarse y comenzó a prepararnos a mí y a mi hermano para saber manejar lo que un día sería nuestro.-respire hondo y comprobé que ambos seguían mi relato sin parpadear, luego de verlos continúe. Al cabo de un par de años mi abuelo falleció, luego mi hermano ya estaba en la universidad, preparándose para luego ayudar a mi padre y yo estaba en una secundaria que se especializaba más o menos en lo mismo. ¿Mis amigos? Todos niños hijos de compañeros de negocios de mi padre, con el mismo futuro que yo, así que si, pase gran parte del tiempo con ellos, me ayudaron a acostumbrarme al nuevo lugar y pasábamos algún tiempo juntos. Esa en más o menos la historia.

_Te falto por qué estas de nuevo.- hablo Naruto.

-¿En serio memorizo cada pregunta en un instante?, Debe haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella-

_Mi hermano llego antes que yo, planea hacer un estudio para ver si convendría o no reabrir las empresas que mi padre cerro cuando nos fuimos. A mi padre le pareció una buena idea que viniera para ver lo que hace Itachi, servirle de consejo en lo que pueda, y que empezara a vivir más independientemente. O tal vez solo no me quería en la casa, no lo sé.

_ ¿Tú no tenías planeado volver? Quiero decir, ¿no ibas a volver junto con tu hermano?- pregunto el rubio.

_No sabía nada de esto hasta hace dos semanas, no sabía los planes de mi hermano ni a donde me traía el vuelo que había tomado. Estaba resignado a tener que empezar de nuevo.

_ ¿Y no podías negarte? Dejaste seguramente mucho atrás.- la voz de Sakura había cambiado, parecía conmovida.

_Mi padre insistió mucho, si me quedaba, solo me traería problemas.-baje la mirada al pizo.

-Quedarme solo para escuchar cada día diez razones distintas por las que tendría que haber acompañado a mi hermano, no gracias-

_ Irme no era una mala opción.- levante la cabeza. La idea de viajar con mi hermano no sonaba tan mal.- una media sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Suerte para ustedes que volví aquí por lo que puedo ver.

_ ¿Por qué tan seguro de eso?- Sakura me miraba, parecía algo incrédula por la expresión en su cara.

_ Si, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-Naruto parecía más fastidiado por el comentario.

_ Por favor, seguro no fueron nada sin mí. Solo puedo verlos aburridos y deprimidos sin mí presencia a su alrededor.

_Ha.- rio secamente el rubio. Solo un creído como tu podía decir eso.- Naruto bajo de un solo trago su vaso. Para tu información, desde que te fuiste, las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar para mi.- Naruto ahora estaba en la misma posición que yo, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba.

_ A ver Naruto, ilumíname.

_ Pues, pues.- se detuvo unos momentos. ¡Pues! Sakura comenzó a ir más seguido a mi casa, ammm, ohh, si, sí, me hice de muchos más amigos, amm, mis notas mejoraron cuando Sakura me ayudaba, conseguí novia y, y, me convertí en el mejor en la clase de deportes. Sin mencionar que dejaron de compararme contigo cuando te fuiste.- Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_ Hmp.- le desvié la mirada

-Dudo que lo único que le allá traído fueran beneficios, pero me alegro por el-

_ ¿Y tú Sakura?

_ Pueees, déjame pensar. Cuando te fuisteee, ammmm. Pues, mi mama comenzó a mimarme más, más chicos querían jugar con migo, Naruto no dejaba de perseguirme lo cual no sé si fue bueno o malo, y me dieron un perrito para que no estuviera tan deprimida, el mejor perro que hubiese podido tener.- Sakura sonreía alegremente mientras abrazaba fuertemente un almohadón de uno de los sillones.

-Así que ella tambien-

_Pues, se las arreglaron bastante bien sin mi entonces, que sorpresa.- tome un alrgo trago del vaso que había dejado Naruto.

_Claro que sí, si volvías teníamos que contarte muchas cosas.- comento Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke.

_No podíamos quedar como inútiles, ya que ibas a volver pronto.- ahora Naruto hacia lo mismo que ella.

Los mire a los dos, tenían una sonrisa y una mirada sincera en sus rostros

-Ese comentario realmente no me lo esperaba-

_Hmp.

Los tres sonreían ahora.

* * *

La charla continúo, hablaron con un poco más de detalle sobre los días después de la partida de Sasuke, rememoraron viejas historias y rieron. Sakura y Naruto le comentaron a Sasuke quienes eran quien en su curso, lo básico y hablaron de sus amigos más cercanos y como eran o, como habían cambiado. Se pasaron sus números de teléfono y le dieron los de los demás compañeros por si llegaba a necesitarlos.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura se despidió de los muchachos y se dirigió a casa. Sentía que flotaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no rememoraba anécdotas tan viejas de su infancia, y hacerlo con esos dos muchachos simplemente le parecía irreal. Estaba muy feliz.

Cuando se encontró con Tsunade en casa le conto lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente, a su madre le costó creerlo al principio, pregunto si los padres de Sasuke también estaban entre un montón de cosas más. Cuando llego Sasori hizo lo mismo que con su madre. Mientras hablaban se dio cuenta que no había preguntado mucho sobre Itachi, ¡ni siquiera donde se estaban quedando los dos hermanos! Le dijo que mañana le preguntaría bien y le daría la información.

-Podría hacerlo ahora, pero sería desperdiciar el tema perfecto para iniciar una conversación mañana- pensó Sakura.

Por la noche, Sakura fue a su habitación, preparo su mochila y su uniforme para el colegio y se acostó a dormir, muy tranquilamente.

Durante la semana, todo parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque el aura de chico nuevo hacia que todo estuviera un poco más alterado de lo normal.

En medio de los recreos, Sakura termino organizando una juntada en su casa con casi todos sus amigos. Si bien lo hacía para no pasar sola en casa el fin de semana, también tenía el objetivo de introducir a Sasuke con el resto del grupo.

No es que el tuviera inconveniente alguno con hacer que otros estuviesen con él, pero había notado que tenía un ligero problema de ser algo cortante con los demás.

Pensó que tal vez era un problema de confianza con los demás, ya que había sido muy abierto con ella y Naruto cuando se juntaron por primera vez esa semana, el sábado por la noche termino por entender que en realidad ese era el nuevo Sasuke, hablando lo justo y necesario con casi todo el mundo, mostrando unas facciones casi indescifrables, y en muchas ocasiones, con muchas actitudes engreídas, con prácticamente todo el mundo, excepto con ella y Naruto.

Se alegró cuando supo que a los demás no les importo demasiado eso, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee parecían aceptarlo, aunque no sabía si era porque les caía bien o porque Naruto tenía cierta influencia en su decisión. Hinata y Tenten parecía gustarles casi todo de él, y aunque Ino decía lo mismo, a veces se contradecía diciendo que le caía mas en gracia el Sasuke que recordaba de su infancia.

El domingo, hablando con su hermano, Sakura se enteró de que este se había reunido con Itachi. Aparentemente, se encontraron casualmente en un café el Sabado por la tarde y terminaron tomando unos tragos en el departamento de los Uchiha.

En ese momento Sakura se sentía un poco celosa, su hermano ya había visitado la cosa de su amigo, y ella ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba.

Decidió que ese era el próximo destino de la reunión de los tres compañeros.

* * *

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque todo sigue siendo un desastre.

-Sasori fue a tu casa y me dijo que todo estaba impecable.

-Ves, el hermano de Saku lo aprueba.

-¿Cuándo fue a mi casa?

-Eso no importa ahora, tienes que decir que sí.

-¿Y por qué quieren que sea en mi casa?, puede ser en la de ustedes.

-Ya fuimos a la casa de Naruto y el fin de semana fuimos a la mía.

-Deja de ser un aguafiestas y di que sí.

-Bien, bien, pero dejen de molestar de una vez. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Llevo las bebidas.

-Preparare algo rico.

* * *

Durante la semana, Sakura estuvo más que alegre. Todas las tardes se las paso con Ino y Hinata, algunas haciendo tareas juntas y otras simplemente charlando y comiendo. Se sentía muy energética, por lo que no solo había vuelto a ir al gimnasio, sino que más de una vez había salido a caminar con su perro. Al llegar a casa, comía, se bañaba temprano y se acostaba temprano para terminar durmiendo profundamente.

El viernes después de volver del colegio, Sakura noto que se encontraba sola en casa, por lo que le pareció el momento perfecto para ponerse manos a la obra con los bocadillos que había prometido llevar esta noche a la casa del Uchiha. Decidió hacer algo dulce .Comprobó que tuviera todos los ingredientes, preparo el horno y comenzó a hacer diversidad de masitas, mientras tarareaba alegremente.

Se detuvo un segundo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, luego continuo lo suyo.

_Ehy, cariño, hola.

_Hola.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Ahora también es ciego?-

_Masitas.- respondió secamente.

_Hacia un tiempo que no las hacías, ¿Por qué las haces ahora?

_Me junto con unos amigos por la noche.-continuo respondiendo del mismo modo.

Jiraya dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

_ ¿No vas a abrazar a tu papa?

-¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto?-

_Tengo las manos con masa, ahora no puedo.- no lo había mirado en algún momento.

_Entonces te tendré que abrazar yo a ti.

Jiraya abrazo fuertemente por la espalda a Sakura, quien se quedó tiesa, sin responder al abrazo.

-¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso?-

_Heres mi hija favorita y lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

_Soy tu única hija.

-Tienes dos hijos, idiota, deja de decir algo tan estúpido-

Jiraya soltó el abrazo.

_Eso ya lo sé, por eso lo digo.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ambos.

_ ¿Vas a dejarme probar alguna?

_No lo creo.

El silencio volvió.

-Sabe que es incómodo, sabe que lo no quiero, ¿Por qué insiste tanto?-

_Podrías dejar de ser así con migo, soy tu padre.

Sakura no respondió.

_No importa.

El hombre se perdió en la casa. Sakura volvió a respirar tranquilamente y sigue haciendo lo suyo. Ya no tarareaba.

Por la noche, Sakura se había alistado apenas había terminado de comer. Poco después Naruto pasó a buscarla. Se despidió de Tsunade y se subió en la parte trasera del auto Gris que había estacionado frente a su casa.

_Hola Minato, Naruto.- Saludo Sakura.

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones por parte de Naruto, Minato los dejo frente al edificio donde aparentemente vivían los Uchiha.

_Gracias por traernos, suerte.- Saludo alegremente Sakura.

_No hay de que, cuídense.- Minato los despidió.

Apenas salieron el auto se fue de su vista.

_Pensé que tu papa te dejaba manejar.- le comento a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la entrada del edificio.

_Lo hace, pero la camioneta está rota, y el y mi mama tenían que ir a una fiesta o algo así.- con la mano que tenía libre Naruto toco el portero y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió.

_ ¿Te dijo Sasuke que piso era?

_Aparentemente es el último piso, así que es mejor si tomamos el asesor.

Esperaron un momento, ambos se subieron y esperaron a llegar a su destino.

_Eso huele muy bien Sakura, hacía mucho que no comía algo que tu hicieras.- le sonrió el rubio.

_La ocasión lo vale no crees.- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron llegando a su destino.

_Espero que las hagas más seguido, realmente soy adicto a esas cosas.- comento Naturo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Sakura no quito la sonrisa de su rostro y miro a la puerta, esperando que Sasuke la abriera. Pero quien la abrió no fue Sasuke.

* * *

¡Después de una larga espera!

La semana anterior estuvo llena de trabajo, así que no tuve la oportunidad de ponerme las pilas con la historia pero miren, llego!

Lamentablemente creo que voy a estar lejos de mi casa unos cuantos días, por lo que no se si llego a tiempo a hacer un capitulo algo largo como algunos pidieron, así que díganme que les parece mejor.

Tener un cap corto y uno normal

O uno largo en dos semanas

Gracias por seguir la historia, besos a todos

Asiralk Off


End file.
